All Night Long
by BlackSoulStar
Summary: It's Toshiros birhtda, Karin has a present for him


All seated officers in the court guard squad, sat in the huge barracks of the 1st squad. There was a huge stage with speakers every where. A banner with the words Happy Birthday Hitsugaya was plastered everywhere.  
The said male was sitting staring at everyone as they spoke with each other. The lights went down and up popped a girl that Toshiro knew extremely well. The song 'Hips Don't Lie' by Shakira came on. The girl began dancing to the music. She wore a red dress, that had a huge cut up the side of her legs. The girl danced away getting the attention of all the males that were watching. The girl danced beautifully. The way the girl moved, it was fluent and very attractive.

A few more girls popped up on the stage including Rukia, Nemu and Rangiku. The girls danced with each other. The music stopped and changed to the song 'Fire Burning' by Sean Kingston. The girl threw her dress of showing a pair of black baggy joggers and a red boob tube. The girls began dancing to the hip hop song. The song progressed and the girls flipped Karin. Toshiro watched as the girl had a large smile all over her face. The way her feet moved across the stage was magnificent. The girls did some fancy flips and movement before going back to the chorus. They danced with elgence. All males watched the girls dance upon the stage, loving the way they moved.

Toshiro never took his eyes of Karin. She looked beautiful, he could see how beautiful she looked while she did all these fancy flips. The song finished and the girls got in a line and bowed. All the males got up and clapped. Toshiro smiled at Karin who noticed his smile. She smiled back then walked over to him.

Toshiro captured her lips then smiled at her lovingly, a few of the other males groaned at the girl. "You never told me you were gonna show up and dance for me" he said running his hand along her arm. The girl put her arms around his neck then gave him another kiss.

"It was a surprise. Stupid. I have another birthday present for you" she whispered into his ear. The male licked his lips then slowly trailed his hand and rested them onto her butt.  
"When do I get my present" he whispered into her ear. The girl plastered her lips against his. The two began to share a passionate kiss. Toshiro bit the bottom of her lip begging for entrance. Karin happily opened her mouth. She didn't care where she was. She was with Toshiro. The only important person to her.

Karin pulled away then turned to see Byakuya and Renji giving them weird looks. "I didn't know you two were dating" Karin laughed before shaking her head.  
"We are not dating, we are engaged" Byakuya laughed at the girl them watched as Karin went back onto the stage. She turned round as the lights out. A person walked on beside her.

The lights went on and the song Move Like Jaguar came on. Everyone noticed Jinta, a long time friend of Karins, on the stage beside her. The two began dancing to the song. Toshiro enjoyed the way the two danced beside each other. He watched as Karin strutted her stuff all over the stage.

Once the song was over Karin walked over to her fiancée then took his hand. The two moved onto the stage along with other couples. The girl wrapped her arms around his neck then slowly moved their bodies along to the music. Karin giggled as the male kept standing on her feet.

"You are such a horrid dancer" the girl laughed. The male spun the girl out and spun her back in dipping her. The girl laughed as she was brought back to standing. "You're a still terrible dancer" she kissed the side of his neck. Toshiro held her waist. He looked into her eyes then captured her lips. The girl smiled then pulled back, she brought her hand to his lips and put a small finger against his lips.

"Don't waste your energy now" Toshiro blushed then nodded. He watched as Isshin came over to the two.  
"Karin, Jinta wanted you. Let me talk to the birthday boy" Isshin asked. The girl walked away from her fiancée. Toshiro huffed then looked up to the male.

"Dad, i am not a boy anymore" Isshin laughed ruffling his hair. The white haired male fixed his hair then looked up to the male.  
"Happy birthday, son. Here, a side gift to Karin's gift" the male put something into the young captains hand. Toshiro looked it and and saw it was a condom.  
He put it into is pocket, then looked up to the male confusion. "How'd ya know, about Karin's gift?" Isshin laughed before walking away. He turned back round then smirked.  
"A father knows everything"

Karin walked over to her fiancee with two drinks in her hands. She took a seat beside her fiancée then handed him the drink. He took a sip of the drink then smiled at his girl. A few people walked over to Toshiro. The male gave them a smile then watched as they gave a nervous look towards Karin.

"Captain, who is she?" Toshiro looked to Karin who was sitting with her legs crossed on the seat. He smiled at her then turned his attention back to his squad members.  
"This is Karin Kurosaki, my fiancé" the two stared at their captain for a few seconds, completely shocked by the news.  
"Well, Miss Kurosaki...your dancing skills are fantastic. We really enjoyed watching you" the girl thanked them then looked to her fiancé. She took a seat on his lap, leaning on his shoulder. A few captains ran over to the birthday boy. They looked at how they were sitting before smiling.

"You're getting married to Karin" Karin scoffed then looked to her brother who already knew. Toshiro had asked both their permissions before asking Karin the question.  
"What's your point" Toshiro shrugged. He took a swig of his beverage, then looked to the girl who had eyes closed.

"All i wanna do i love your body," the girl sang aloud. Toshiro laughed then looked to the males who were blushing at the girls words. The girl crossed her legs then began to fidget uncomfortable. Toshiro put his arms around her waist then watched as she twisted her body to rest her head against his shoulder.  
"Sweetie, what's wrong" Karin shook her head not wanting to say anything. Toshiro turned her body around so it was facing him.

Toshiro ran his down her back then watched as she raised her arms around his neck and held him close. Toshiro kissed her cheek then felt her groan in pain. The male pushed her so he could look her into her eyes.

"Whats up, sweetie!" he asked the girl who had a few tears in her eyes. She took his hand then went back to the postion she was in.  
Toshiro felt his leg then gave Karin a weird look, the girl blushed then whispered, "I am sorry. I am extremely sensitive. I am on these pills and they make me weird" Toshiro nodded then kissed her cheek.

"You are gonna turn me on, if you say something again" Karin nodded resting her head on his shoulder. Toshiro spoke with the other captains, while she had her resting against his shoulder.

"So when is your wedding" Jushiro asked. Toshiro smiled then looked to Karin who was resting happily on his shoulder with her eyes closed.  
"1st of january" the girl spoke aloud. Everyone looked to the voice that spoke then smiled.

The night went on. Toshiro had a few more drinks with his fiancé sitting on his lap. Toshiro stood up then walked to the stage. "Thanks guys for coming. I really enjoyed myself. Thank you for celebrating my birthday" the male walked of stage then took Karin's hand then lead back home.

The two walked into Toshiro's home. Karin was quickly stripped and was thrown onto the males bed. Toshiro crawled towards her lifting her legs over his shoulder. He held her hips and began to lick her ever so wet, clitiris. The male moaned from the pleasure. He continued to lick the girl, making her moan from such pleassure. She arched her back, throwing her head back from the amazing feeling. Toshiro smirked and continued to lick her. He swirrled his tonge around her folds making her moan loudly.

"Toshi-stop teasing me"

The male nodded then trailed his lips up her flat stomach, up to her small breasts and then up to the crook of her neck. The girl moaned again then entangled her hands within his soft white locks. The male traveled up her neck until he got to under her earlobe. He softly nibbled on it and then ran his tongue round the outside. The girl bent her knees and ran her hands to his fully erected dick. She began to stroke it over his clothing, making the male moan loudly.

Karin grabbed hold of his shoulders and swithced there postions. She kissed his lips sweetly then whispered into ear. "I am on top, or we are not having sex" Toshiro pouted then looked at her small breasts. He sat up and kissed her lips then trailed his tongue over her left bud. He massaged the other in his hand then watched as her mouth moved up and down from the feeling. She arched her back from the pleasure and gripped his shoulders.

"Gahh, Toshi-mmm. This feels so..." She trailed off. Toshiro kissed her lips then lay back as Karin pushed him down. The girl pulled his shirt off then his trousers. She slowly pulled his black boxers down then touched the tip of his cock.

She smirked then mounted his cock. Toshiro looked at the girl with confusion then watched as she bent forward capturing her fiancees lips. "The pills i took were a form of contraception. It's fine we are protected. I wanna feel you properly" Karin sat back up and began to roll her hips. Toshiro grinned then took the girls hand. He held it and looked into her eyes. The girl continued to roll her hips against her fiance.

Toshiro bucked his hips and the girl jumped up slightly. Karin got the hint and began to bounce on his large cock. Toshiro bucked his hips, his head rolled back. "How was your trip sweetie" Karin had been away for 20 days just after Toshiro had proposed that night to her.

"It was-mmm-good. I finished-mmma-business early" Toshiro pulled her closer then kissed her lips. The girl put her leg around him then closed her eyes.  
"I love you so much" he whispered. The girl nuzzled into his chest then nodded.  
"Shall we carry on" Toshiro nodded then crawled over the girl. He looked down then licked his lips. Karin shrugged as Toshiro entered her...

**Okay this is a random story, like most others**


End file.
